Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 053
のデュエル　「スマイル・ワールド」 | romaji = Egao no Dyueru "Sumairu Wārudo" | japanese translated = "Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles | english = Parental Guidance: Part 2 | japanese air date = April 26, 2015 | english air date = June 12, 2016 | italian air date = May 5, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Parental Guidance: Part 2", known as "'Smile World' - A Duel Filled With Smiles" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 26, 2015 and Nicktoons on June 12, 2016 and aired in Canada on August 12, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 20, 2016 Summary Recap Yuya recaps the story of the previous few episodes. The Arc League Championship was called off mid-tournament because of the invasion from another dimension, which some of the spectators initially refused to believe at first. But when they saw Yuya and other Arc League Championship duelists begin the pushback against the invading forces, they began to revere the duelists as their heroes. And yet, Yuya can't stop thinking about how he failed to save Zuzu. He vowed to be stronger than he ever was, so that he can take out all his enemies and bring Zuzu back to his world. Then his own mother revealed her past, and challenged him to a duel. The duel The scene returns to the flashback to when Yoko first met Yusho: at the time, Yoko was staring down several opposing gang members at once, trying to save her team-mate. Yoko asked if the man, who suddenly appeared on a rooftop to Yoko's right, was trying to convince her to abandon her team-mate. The man decided, if she were to duel, he'd sprinkle some entertainment on it. He activated the "Smile World" Spell Card, then leaped off the rooftop and grabbed Yoko's team-mate off one of the gangsters, bringing her back in front of Yoko. The gangsters had reacted by laughing among themselves, and Yoko remembers how the way Yusho saved her team-mate, without causing any harm, left her dumbstruck and stole her heart. Aura Sentia is hearing Yoko's story being told from outside, and wonders why she's talking about her husband, and if that's the reason why she's dueling her son. As Allie, Frederick and Tate appear visibly underwhelmed, Yoko continues her tale. All this time, she had used duels to settle the score with people. And yet, Yusho convinced her that dueling can bring people joy too. At that time, Yusho made his leave on one of his circus props by saying: "Duels are a source of happiness and smiles! Duels are bridges that bring people together! That's what I believe!" The gangsters, their victim and Yoko all reacted with awe at Yusho's exit, as the sprinkles formed a bright rainbow in the night sky. After that, Yoko abandoned the gang life and pledged to live knowing Yusho for the rest of her life. Aura is not pleased at hearing a back story. Yoko explains further, telling Yuya that when she had met his father, the Augmented Reality Combat System had only just started to roll out after being developed by the Leo Corporation. In other words, Action Duels were a new thing as well. But at the time, it was more like brawling than action; competitors simply hurled their strongest monsters at each other. Yoko is aware that Skip told her son about this, and Yuya confirms; he remembers the conversation he had with Skip during their duel, in which Skip had told him he opened doors with his patented Pendulum Summon. Yuya realizes he can follow an example set by his father; just like how his father made Action Duels popular, he can lead as the pioneer of Pendulum Summon. Yoko wonders if her son has been following his father's example as he said, having to repeat herself. Yuya hesitates, and says he doesn't know. He says Zuzu was inspired to become a stronger duelist because of him, while he was merely seeking what lay beyond Pendulum Summon. He eventually did find such: Pendulum Fusion and Pendulum Xyz, both using Pendulum Summoned monsters as material. Yoko asks how these matter, and Yuya says they do matter if he's to save Zuzu. And yet, he says he's still not good enough; he still needs more strength and more courage of his own. Saving Zuzu is the only thing on his mind. Yoko's mother smiles, saying that her son reminded her of her own past image: so focused on a specific goal that he didn't see what else was around him. He would crush anyone to reach his goal, just like how "Loco Yoko" used to. But Yoko reminds her son that he's also Yusho Sakaki's son. She respects her son's desire to save Zuzu, because it is shared with Skip's desire to see his daughter alive and well again. At that point, memories of Zuzu's past, from birth to early childhood, including when You Show Duel School was inaugurated, flash across Skip's mind. Even the recent past where Zuzu slaps her father with a fan becomes too much for Skip to bear, and he cries; so do Allie, Frederick and Tate at this point. Yoko explains that everyone currently watching their duel, wish for Zuzu's safety and return as well; Yuya simply has to be aware of everyone who shares this wish, not only his own. Yuya starts to remember what his father said about treating enemy and ally alike. Yoko says that he can think about saving Sora as well; even though he stabbed Yuya in the back, part of Yuya still values his friendship and wants him to smile. He can make anybody smile, because he is Yusho Sakaki's son. Yoko apologizes for her long talk, and proceeds with the duel. As it is the end of Yoko's turn, the effects of "Smile World" and "Road Raven Red Queen" expire and Yuya is given back his monsters with their ATK values restored. But before Yuya can start his turn, his mother requests to ask one more question: what's next for him, having discovered Pendulum Fusion and Pendulum Xyz? Yuya hesitates, as memories of his father, Zuzu and Sora flash across. He instead proceeds with the duel by drawing a card. Yuya imagines the spotlight on him, and professionally declares "Ladies and gentlemen!" in English. Skip and the You Show Youths cheer for Yuya who seems to have his mojo back. Yuya tells Frederick to hold back his goosebumps for now, because "The fun has just begun!" The You Show Youths join in on the catchphrase, and both Skip and Yoko look on with delight. Aura is also squealing with delight. With his confidence restored, Yuya apologizes for the late show, and, while standing on an illusory tiger's head, declares that he's about to put on the entertainment duel pioneered by his father, the pride of You Show Duel School. Yuya begins with the technique he discovered, and sets the Pendulum Scales with his signature Pendulum Monsters: the "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Using the standard chant, followed by "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes!" he Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The You Show Youths can't wait for his next move, be it Pendulum Fusion or Pendulum Xyz, and Yuya agrees, saying that because his past duels have involved them, it's only natural to expect either. But first, in honour of his father and his former gang-member mother, he decides to put a rainbow in the sky by activating "Magical Sky Mirror". Using its effect, Yuya activates his mother's "Smile World", which she had used last turn and is in her Graveyard. Skip and his students are awed, and so is Aura watching from outside. Using "Smile World's" effect, every monster on the field gains 400 ATK and a smile. Even "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" smiles, as noted by Allie. With Yoko's confidence in him restored as well, Yuya begins the next phase of his show. He swings into his Battle Phase, ordering "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack his mother's "Road Raven Red Queen". The residual damage hits Yoko, but she lands on her feet. Yuya then has his dragon's "Reaction Force" ability double the damage Yoko takes, and Yoko falls on her bottom as her Life Points drop to 3000. Yuya then has "Performapal Salutiger" attack, and it does so by blowing bubbles on Yoko. One pops on her face, and she drops to the floor with her Life Points down to 900. Yuya addresses his mother, who gets back up and claims she's still "Loco Yoko". She proudly claims, as the Sirens' boss, that she will withstand Yuya's final attack. Thus, Yuya orders "Performapal Helpprincess" to deliver the finishing blow to "Loco Yoko". The glove-on-a-stick from "Performapal Helpprincess" directly strikes Yoko on the face, knocking her down and depleting the rest of her Life Points. Yuya hops down from the illusions as the Action Field dissipates, and he finds himself back in the arcade setting. Yoko, still flat on her back, is laughing at how long it's been since she last dueled. Yuya quickly tends to his mother, and is joined by Skip and his students. Yoko gets up to a sitting position, and entrusts her son with the "Smile World" card. Yuya knows that the card brought his parents together, but Yoko knows that her husband asked her to entrust it to their son when she knew it was necessary. Yoko reminds her son to not forget to smile, no matter where he is. The card will make him remember the duel that took place on the day. Yoko believes that her son can see his mission through: to save Zuzu and bring an end to the fighting. Skip and the You Show Youths also believe Yuya can do it. At that point, Aura enters the arcade building and says that from her prophecies, everyone's wishes can come true. Therefore, Yuya must also believe in himself. Having seen everyone's smiles, Yuya tells them that he believes in his father's entertainment ideals, and he'll duel through entertainment to bring smiles, stop the fighting and save Zuzu. And he too will also come back safely, to the You Show Duel School and all of those he's addressing. The Lancers' meeting The next day, Yuya and Gong are being led by Claude to a meeting room at the Leo Corporation headquarters. Yuya notes Gong's bruised face covered with plasters, and Gong says it's because of the duel he had with his father. When they arrive, Sylvio chastises them for being late, although Dennis seems to think it means Sylvio's too early. Declan quells the escalation by drawing the attendees' attention as he walks down a spiral staircase. Sylvio seems to not be impressed at the President's lateness either. Dennis strikes a "Yes, sir!" pose as he reports that all seven Lancers have arrived on time. However, Declan reveals that a new member has joined. His younger sibling, Riley, will be added to the squad. Shay Obsidian is disgusted that they're bringing a child who has to be looked after, because it would hold back their fighting capabilities. Declan suggests that with Riley's dueling record, he will not burden the rest of the squad. Sylvio remains unconvinced, thinking that Riley is still in elementary school. Riley turns away as Sylvio refuses to believe that a Youth could boast superior dueling skills than the Pendulum-pioneering Sawatari family. Gong corrects him, saying that Yuya did it first. Shay knows that with Riley in the squad, they will not reach the Duel Academy. At this point, Declan reveals a change of plan. He states that they will not be confronting the Duel Academy yet, which surprises everyone else in attendance. Declan announces the Synchro Dimension to be their next destination. Declan explains that the Synchro Dimension is not a belligerent of the interdimensional war, so is a good place to recruit new Lancers. By forming an alliance with the Synchro Dimension, the Standard Dimension can oppose the Fusion Dimension's attempts at further invasion. Shay displays his crass impatience at this point, having believed that the Lancers formed to crush Duel Academy forces. Declan knows that the Lancers cannot overcome Duel Academy forces at current capability, which is why they must step up their preparations. Shay decides that he made a mistake joining the Lancers, and will go to the Duel Academy himself to save his sister. Celina stops Shay as he leaves. As a Duel Academy insider, she knows that their forces are recruited from across their world and given elite training to become duel warriors. She is certain that going there alone is pointless, and agrees with Declan's plan to build up their own forces. Celina assures Shay that the Professor, who Declan knows by blood, has no intention of hurting Lulu. She remembers that she was mistaken for Lulu, by Zuzu, who also looks like her. This catches Yuya's attention. Celina knows that the Professor has been trying to seek those who look like her. Lulu being kidnapped, and Celina being on the target list were both direct orders from the Professor, and Zuzu is also a potential suspect. Celina doesn't know what the Professor plans to do with them, but they appear to be a very important part of his plans, which is why she thinks Lulu will be safe. Yuya asks Celina if she knows Zuzu might have been captured, but Celina knows that Zuzu isn't at the Duel Academy, and asks Declan to confirm that he saw Zuzu disappear with someone from the Synchro Dimension. This shocks Dennis to the point of covering his mouth, because he thought he saw "Yuri" take Zuzu away. Declan tells an alarmed Yuya that Zuzu has, indeed, ended up at the Synchro Dimension. Declan saw a duelist from the Synchro Dimension make contact with Zuzu. That same duelist had defeated three Obelisk Force soldiers before he disappeared with Zuzu. Thus, he realized that the Synchro Dimension were capable of allying with the Standard Dimension. Celina suspects that Zuzu is still there; she shares Yuya's determination to save her, by promising to keep her away from Duel Academy. She addresses Shay, saying that an allied force is required to have any chance of saving his sister. Thus, Shay agrees to stay tuned to the meeting. The Lancers are given new Duel Disks, mounted with a dimensional warp developed by the Leo Corporation, based on Xyz Dimension technology. Shay knows that it means Yuto's Duel Disk was being experimented on, and again snaps at Yuya, suspecting him of taking Yuto's Duel Disk as well as his card. Suddenly, Shay hears Yuto's voice inside of Yuya. Yuto tells Shay that Yuya is a comrade which he trusts in, and would never betray either of them. Yuya, noticing Shay's strange glare, asks what's wrong. Shay says it's nothing, so Declan continues. The Duel Disks that they have been given, can also create Action Fields for their duels. This includes the disks of Shay and Celina, neither of which were from Standard. Declan says that Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are their dimension's greatest gifts; their Duel Disks will ensure they obtain maximum use of those two assets. Declan has the team each reveal the card he just gave them: those inputted with Synchro Dimension's coordinates. Declan orders them to set this card on their respective disks, only activating them on his signal. Meanwhile, Yoko, Skip and the You Show Youths look out over the river in front of their school. They think Yuya and the others have already left, and regret that they couldn't see them off. Yoko says Yuya and Gong know how they feel, and Nico Smiley enters to say the same. Nico, having been Yuya's manager for a while, watched him grow as a duelist and wanted him to be at the very top. But he also thinks Yuya will come back safely. Tate says Yuya promised he will return. Allie agrees, saying Yuya never breaks his promises, and Frederick gets off a "goosebumps" line as usual. Skip promises that they will do their bit too, and shouts his usual "get fired up" lines. Declan finally gives the signal to teleport to the Synchro Dimension. All nine Lancers vanish in light. Yoko, Skip, Nico and the You Show Youths see a trail in the sky. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Yoko Sakaki Turn 2: Yoko Yoko ends her turn. The effects of "Smile World" and "Road Raven Red Queen" expire, so "Performapal Helpprincess" and "Performapal Salutiger" return to Yuya's field, and the ATK of all monsters on the field return to their original values ("Salutiger" 400 → 1700; "Helpprincess" 400 → 1200; "Red Queen" 2300 → 2000). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Magical Sky Mirror", which lets him activate a Normal Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard that was activated during his opponent's previous turn. Yuya activates Yoko's "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster currently on the field until the end of the turn. As there are four monsters on the field, so each monster gains 400 ATK ("Salutiger" 1700 → 2100, "Helpprincess" 1200 → 1600, "Odd-Eyes" 2500 → 2900, "Red Queen" 2000 → 2400). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Red Queen". Its effect activates, doubling the battle damage it inflicts as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. "Red Queen" is destroyed (Yoko: 4000 → 3000 LP). "Salutiger" and "Helpprincess" attack directly (Yoko: 3000 → 900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes